Saber (Fate/Chilling Sensation - Minamoto no Yoshitsune)
}} Saber 'is the Saber-Class summoned as one of the Servants under the disposition of the House of Life, responding directly as the main Servant of Coreno Sellano Mazzeo in Fate/Chilling Sensation. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is 'Minamotono Yoshitsune '''also known by her childhood name '''Ushiwakamaru. Probably the most famous military commander in all the history of Japan. She was a supernatural child who was trained in mount Kurama by the great Kurama Tengu and later accomplished many feats in the war between the Minamoto and Taira Clans, under her brother's Minamoto no Yoritomo leadership. Although a talented child, she lacked humanity and fearing what she could become, Yoritomo saw her as a threat to the peaceful reign he wanted. As means of satisfying her brother, as if she believed he was aiming for a political enemy all the time, she became his rival and a power struggle broke in. This is the Yoshitsune who was changed by the time and also has taken a liking in the antagonistic behavior she took against her brother. She is the monster Yoritomo feared that she could become. Legend As a different although similar being as her Rider-Class version, this Yoshitsune decided to oppose her older brother in order to accomplish what she tought to be his ideal. Although her goal was to just fight and die in the battlefield, it ended up that this well trained woman... Got older. She grew and long ago she given up from satisfacting her brother. Although her stubborn personality didn't changed in all matters, she became a really arrogant and lazy person. Yeah. She still was willing to fight, but she offered her brotehr a struggle better than just a single suicide attack-type battle as originally pretended. Yoritomo feared that her would become inhuman and turn into a power seeking tyrant, and so she... Just became it. This Yoshitsune who boasts about her might and strength in the training of the Tengu Arts wielding her powerful sword and claiming to be the strongest warrior who ever lived is a historical shadow of the colorful legends about Yoshitsune and her amazing adventures. As a rebel, she escaped the death she so much wanted and disguised herself to live in another country, saying good bye to her other side and simply giving up to her tyranical behavior. Appearance Saber is similar to her younger self, but taller and with a more developed body. Although she prefers to wear more provocative clothing, she uses a full eastern-style armor of blood red color during fights. For some reason her sword seens longer, although it still the same blade. Personality Although a older version, she is also a much more immature person in comparison to her younger self. She is lazy and luxurious and is quite addicted to alcohol. She will normally boasts about how her greatness doesn't need to be approved by her brother and will gallantly laugh about how the later generations took her legends and glorified her deeds. Basically... She became some sort of idiot. She is arrogant and unhuman, cold as ice she shows a behavior of a manipulative tyrant who will not accept an order of someone she considers inferior to her. Saber will pejoratively call everyone around her as pigs an treat them as animals if the Master can't take a hold into her... But that's not the case... ————Her Master don't care about her in the first place. This lazy tyrant seens naturally confortable in such a relationship. For some reason, she understands and respects her Master as a partner, but when talking about missions she prefers to stay home watching to the television. And he is completly okay with that. This strange combination normally would not feat a duo, once their sinergy isn't even closer from equilibrated, but somehow they know and understand each other in a level where they can cooperate even against their natural line of tought or if ignoring each other. If the problem is hard enough to call for her help, even against her laziness, Saber just steps in and pick up the fight. ————"His money is good enough and he is okay with taking all responsability for the trouble I bring. I guess we get along pretty well, or something like that." There's also the probability that this two unhuman beings just are nice with each other due a strange bond between a pair of social outsiders. Or, as she says, it's okay if he can pay for her expensive diet and her favourite television channels. A complete "they don't care about each other" relationship that somehow works. Role Abilities She boasts about being the strongest swordsman under heaven, wielding the "most insane holy relicary blade" that exists. She somehow managed to complete her training with the great Kurama Tengu she started in her childhood, dominating not only military affairs and strengthening her own swordplay to the most extreme limits, but also showing magical povers and knowledge about the True Magic the Tengu were incubed to protect. As a Saber, her favourite sword Uzumidori evolved to it's best version due her better understanding of the sword's origin, history, earlier owners and the pover bestowed to it by the Heavenly Tengu King.